You Got The Wrong Person
by Rien and Racoon
Summary: Cha Jungshi mengira kalau Onew adalah Key, namjachingunya saat mati lampu di dorm SHINee. Apa yang akan Onew lakukan terhadap Cha Jungshi? FIC NC dan ada adegan *** selamat membaca...


Cast: Cha Jungshi, Onew, Key , SHINee members

Rating: M (NC-17 / PG-16)

Genre: General

WARNING:  
>Bagi anak dibawah 17 tahun harap menyingkir… *khu-khu-khu*<p>

OK here we go….  
><strong>DON'T LIKE<strong>

**DON'T READ**

**YOU GOT THE WRONG PERSON**

**(Cha Jungshi POV)**

Aduh berat banget, mana aku belanja sendiri lagi. Ya emang sih aku gak pinter masak, tapi kan aku harus belanja sayur dan bahannya (-3 -)

"_Tok-tok-tok_" aku mengetuk pintu dorm.

"_Nuguseyo?_" tanya seorang_ namja_ dibalik pintu.

"Ini aku Jungshi," jawabku sambil meletakan barang diatas lantai.

"Ooow, Jungshi _noona_, aku kira siapa," Taemin membuka pintu dan membawakan belanjaan.

Aku membantingkan diriku diatas sofa sambil melihat Minho bermain WE. Hei, ternyata dia asik-asikan main PS sama Minho, menyebalkan.

Aku menggeser tempat dudukku supaya berada ditengah-tengah Minho dan dia.

"Dasar aku sudah capek-capek bawa belanjaan kau malah main PS sama Minho," umpatku sambil menjitak kepalanya.

"Ouuch,_ apo_ Jungshi-ah. Kau salah orang lagi, aku Onew bukan Key," rintih Onew sambil memegang kepalanya.

"_Jinchayo? Mian oppa_, Key ada dimana?" tanyaku.

"Dia ada di dapur," jawab Minho masih menatap layar TV. Akupun segera menuju dapur.

**(Key POV)**

"Salah orang lagi ya? Aku terkekeh melihatnya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau puas, huh" gerutunya

"Hahaha kau lucu _cangiya_, jangan cemberut dong nti masakanku ga special lagi," rayuku.

"Terserah, kau masak apa?"

"_Sodaegook_,suka?"

"Masakan kuah, suka sekali."

"_Umma_ masaknya cepat ya aku lapar," keluh Taemin.

"_Nde_ bentar agi.." jawabku

"Hah, kenyangnya," ujar Jungshi sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Gimana masakanku. _Mashita_?" tanyaku sambil mengasap ubunnya.

"_Mashita_, masakanmu ga ada duanya yeobo" ujarnya.

"_Jincha_? Hah kau berlebihan _cangi_," ucapku malu-malu kucing.

"_Jeongmal_, kalo kamu masakin aku terus aku bias gendut nih hohoho," kekehnya

"Hhhmm, tapi besok aku ga bisa masakin buat kamu_ cangi_," ujarku kecewa.

"Ha? Memang kenapa?" seru Jungshi terkejut.

"Aku besok akan pergi, tapi sepertinya pulang malam," ujarku.

"Ga apa, tapi besok masakin yang enak+banyak ya. _Yasok_?"

"_Yasok_," ujarku sambil menautkan kelingkingku dengannya.

**(Cha Jungshi POV)**

Ya ampun ini pukul 8 malam, harusnya aku ada di dorm sekarang. Aku berlari ke apartemen SHINee.

Hosh… capek juga, aku membuka pintu apartemen. Loh, kok sepi dan gelap. Dasar para _namja_… aku menekan saklar. Loh, kok tak menyala, gimana sih apartemen semahal ini kok lampunya padam.

Ahh… bodo amat, aku kan mau nunggu Key_ yeobo_ ku yang galak kekeke. Lebih baik aku ganti baju dulu disini panas sekali.

Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan _hotpants_ dan kaus hitam berkerah dan segera menuju dapur untuk menyalakan lilin.

_Cleek blamm_

Suara pintu ditutup, hih aku jadi merinding apa itu maling ya? Aku segera menuju dapur dan menyalakan lilin. Aku ke ruang dimana anak-anak SHINee bermain computer, tidak ada barang berharga yang hilang. Aku berlari kecil menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa dan menaruh lilin itu di meja depan sofa.

Aku memainkan HP ku, sial HP ku _lowbatt._ Sebenarnya aku mau menelpon Key, huh benar benar sial aku. Sudah listrik mati, HP_ lowbatt_, panas, ada yang nakutin lagi.

"Cha Jungshi," seseorang memanggil namaku. _Aigoo nuguya_?

"Kau… apa… kau… han..hantu?" tanyaku takut.

"_Nde_."

"KYYAAA…" aku menjerit sambil menutup mukaku dengan bantal sofa.

"Hahahax dijaman modern ini masih ada juga yang percaya hantu." Tawa _namja_ itu sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Itu ga lucu," gertakku.

"Jangan marah dong Jungshi-ah," kekehnya.

"Ayo pijat bahuku, aku lelah tau," perintahku.

"Ha? Sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Ga, bulan depan. Ya sekarang lah. Aku capek sekali hari ini mana panas lagi," gerutuku.

**(Onew POV)**

"Ha? Sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Ga, bulan depan. Ya sekarang lah. Aku capek sekali hari ini mana panas lagi," gerutunya.

_Gleek_ aku menelan ludah.

_Aigoo_ apa Jungshi tidak tau kalo aku Onew, bukan Key. Apalagi dia menyurujku memijat bahunya lagi. _Omo._

"Yak, pijat aku, pake bengong lagi," perintahnya.

Yah mau tak mau aku memijat bahunya apalagi dia sudah menggertak.

"Sssshhh… ya di situ yang pegal," Jungshi mendesah.

Emang aku tukang pijat apa. Menyebalkan. Aku ingin mengaku, tapi… _omo_ pakaian Jungshi. Dia benar-benar kepanasan atau menguji imanku sih.

"Cukup sekarang lenganku, yang ini pegal sekali," perintahnya.

_Gleek_ aku menelan ludah lagi. Dia seksi sekali _ani… ani…_ sadarlah Onew dia_ yeojacingu_ adikmu sendiri. Sedikit bermain boleh kan? Kekeke.

Tanganku sedikit demi sedikit naik ke lengan lalu ke bahunya, kemudian turun menuju payudaranya. Aku meremas payudara kirinya pelan.

"Sssshhh…. Ahhhh," desahnya.

Aku memutuskan meremas kedua payudaranya sambil kukecup lehernya hingga meninggalkan kissmark.

"Aahh- sssshhh…. Ahhhh… Key-ah. Ssshhhh kau ingin.. shhh sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Aku bukan Key Jungshi-ah, aku Onew"

"_Gwaenchana_. Sshh aahhh jangan terlalu kencang memeras," ujar Jungshi mendesah.

Aku menggendong tubuh Jungshi sampai ke kamar. Aku membaringkan tubuh Jungshi sehingga posisi tubuhku diatas tubuh Jungshi. Aku menjilati seluruh leher Jungshi hingga Jungshi mendesah.

Jungshi melepas kancing bajuku satu per satu. Akupun membantu dan melepas bajuku. Kini giliranku melepas kaos nya, tak lupa juga bra yang dikenakannya.

Tanganku masih asik memainkan payudaranya. Tangan Jungshi menarik resleting celanaku.

Grek, aku berhenti menjilati lehernya dan memandang wajah Jungshi

"Kenapa kau berhenti?"

" Aku hanya bermain-main denganmu apa kau yakin akan melakukannya?" tanyaku

"_Nde-,_ sshh… sekarang _oppa_."

Aku mengulum _nipple_ nya dan tangan kiriku meremas lembut payudara kiri Jungshi tangan kananku melucuti celana yang kukenakan, begitupun Jungshi melucuti celana_ hotpants_. Kini tubuhku dan tubuh Jungshi tidak melekat satu benangpun.

Kaki jenjang Jungshi melingkar di pinggangku, akupun memasukan juniorku ke dalam miss V Jungshi dan mengocoknya.

"Ahh… ssshhh… _make me hot oppa _aahh ahhh," desahan Jungshi memenuhi kamar.

Aku mengulum _nipple_nya dan tangan kiriku aktif memainkan payudara mulusnya. Jungshi menjambak rambuttku. Aku melepas bibirku dari _nipple_nya, sekarang aku melumat bibir hangat Jungshi. Lidahku memainkan ke seluruh ruang mulut Jungshi.

"Mmpphh… mmpphh…," Jungshi sepertinya kehabisan napas karena aku melumat bibirnya. Setelah lama mengecupnya aku kini aku mengusap lembut kepalanya. Dan aku memaju mundurkan pinggulku cepat.

"Uuhh… Jungshi-ah, aku uuhhh…. Sepertinya uuhhh….," aku mendesah tak tertahan. Cairan sperma menyembur ke miss V Jungshi.

"Aaaaahhhhh….," aku dan Jungshi mendesah keras. Tubuh Jungshi sudah lemas, aku mengusap keringat di dahinya.

"Kau lelah _yeppeo_?" tanyaku lirih.

"Masih ada tenaga dikit_ yeobo_," lirihnya. Aku menarik juniorku kembali, lalu aku menjilati mulut miss V Jungshi.

"Aaahh aaahh sshhh…," desahan Jungshi memanas dikamar. Lidahku kumasukkan ke lubang miss V nya dan menjilatinya berulang-ulang.

"Ini sangat nik…mat… _yeo…bo_. Aaahhh…," desah Jungshi.

Cairan Jungshi pun keluar, aku menjilati cairan itu sampai tak tersisa. Rasanya manis, setelah selesai aku menyapu bibir Jungshi. Keringat di dahi Jungshi bercucuran, aku melepas ciumanku.

"Tidurlah, kau sangat kelelahan _yeppeo_," lirihku. Jungshi mengangguk kemudian matanya menutup. Aku menyelimuti tubuhnnya dengan selimut. Tubuhku sangat lelah, terpaksa aku tidur di _bed _milik Minho. Aku juga menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut.

**(Key POV)**

_Aigoo_, sepi benar dorm ini. O iya 2min sibuk syuting _Dream Team_ dan belum pulang, Jjong_ hyung_ masih dirumah keluarganya. Pantas saja _dorm_ sepi.

"_Annyeong hyung_," sambut Taemin dari depan pintu, akupun menoleh kearahnya.

"Loh bukannya kalian pulang besok? " tanyaku.

"Acaranya ditunda 3 hari lagi Kibum," jawab Minho sambil melepas _sneaker_nya.

"Ahhh_ umma_ aku lelah sekali, masakin buat aku dong," ujar Taemin manja.

"Ehh, _Minnie_ aku baru saja pulang, agak nantian aja ya," ujarku, Taemin hanya memanyunkan bibbirnya.

"Kibum, Onew _hyung_ masih tidur?" Tanya Minho.

"Ahh, iya dari tadi dia gak keliatan," jawabku sambil menaruh tas selempangan di sofa dan beranjak ke kamar.

"KKYYAAAAAA…," jeritku. 2min langsung lari dan berada dibelakangku.

"_Omo_, Onew hyung Jungshi noona," seru 2min serentak.

"Hhhhmmpp… ahh, kau sudah pulang Key?" Tanya Onew masih mengerjapkan mata bulannya.

Mulutku masih menganga 3 jari menyaksikan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jungshiku," bentakku.

"_Heung_?" Onew hyung masih belum sadar benar. Aku melihat Jungshi masih tertidur lelap.

"_Aigo…_ huhuhuhu," aku menjambak rambutku.

"Begini saja Key, Jungshi kan pacarmu. Berhubung aku dan Jungshi sudah melakukan 'itu' bagaimana kalau Jungshi aku ambil sebagai istri," ujar Onew hyung yang ¼ arwahnya belum menyatu.

"Huhuhu," aku masih rewel.

"Onew _hyung_, jadi kemarin kau…," Tanya Minho membulatkan matanya yang bulat, bulat dan semakin bulat *kya bandengnya temen gw.

"…" Onew_ hyung_ menatap Minho dengan mata setengah menutup.

"_Omo hyung,"_ Taemin kaget dan geleng-geleng.

"_Hyung_ kapan-kapan aku ajarin ya," ujar Taemin semangat. Aku dan Minho melayangkan jitakan ke kepala Taemin.

"_Ittai…_ *loh kok bhs Jepang?*" ujar Taemin meringis dan mengusap kepala bekas jitakan ku dan Minho.

"Mau tak mau Jungshi harus kau ikhlaskan Kibum," ujar Minho.

"Sudahlah cari yang lain saja, yang lain juga lebih nikmat dari Jungshi kok," Minho mengerlingkan senyum nakalnya.

"Huhuhu, _ani_," aku berteriak sampai Jungshi terbangun.

"Key, kau sudah pulang? A…ku bi…sa jelaskan i…ni," ujar Jungshi tergagap dan gelisah.

"Sudah cukup hyung kau keluar," usirku ke Onew_ hyung_. Aku menarik Onew_ hyung_ keluar dari kamar. Tubuhnya dibaluti selimut milik Minho.

"Key-ah, dia tidak salah. Aku yang salah," Onew _hyung_ berusaha meredam emosiku.

"Keluar kalian semua," bentakku.

"Aku ingin melakukannya dengan Jungshi. Sekarang giliranku!" aku membentak Onew _hyung_ dan 2min. _BLAAM_, aku membanting pintu dorm.

"Cepat Jungshi layani aku sekarang! Hehehe," aku tertawa nakal sambil melepas jaket yang kukenakan. Jungshi hanya menatapku bingung.

Terdengar desahan-desahan Jungshi dari kamar dorm, ok… silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

**FINE**

Ya ampun…. Kenapa saya bisa share fic ky gini? Aduh… *pundung dipojokan

Tapi ni fic bukan bikinan saya kok… _I swear_ ini bukan fic bikinan saya. Sebenarnya ni fic buatan temen saya namanya Di…hhmmp *dibekep temen yang mau disebut namanya.*

Temen q: WOW jgn nyebarin aib gw donk… reputasi gw bs ancur nih

Rien (aq): _Gomen_ Di…hmmpp *dibekep lagi* iya2 gw gak bakal nyebarin aib lo krn lo udh beraib.. wkwkwk…

Temen q: awas loe ntar di kelas… *masang deathglare*

Ok, inilah percakapan gaje saya dan teman saya. Sudikah para readers meripiuw fic ini…?

_Arigatou…_


End file.
